


She wakes

by WalterRego



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Service Submission, Servitude fiction, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalterRego/pseuds/WalterRego





	She wakes

He loved looking at her when she was sleeping. So quiet and peaceful, almost child-like. And so different from the controlled bundle of purposeful energy and activity she was when awake. He adored her like this as much as he did when she was giving him a list of errands or things he needed to pick up at the store on his way home from work. But he still wasn’t absolutely sure whether he should wake her without her giving him prior instruction the night before, or take the chance she would be cross and disappointed that he hadn’t.

Fortunately, just as he put the tray down on her dresser, she began to stir.

“Michael, is that you?”

“Yes, Ma’am. I brought up your breakfast. Would you like it up here today?” 

“Yes, thank you, My sweet sub, just leave it there on the dresser. I need to shower quickly and get into the office early today. While I’m in the shower, would you lay out my black skirt, the white blue-striped blouse that I asked you to pick up from the cleaners while I was away, and the grey cardigan sweater? Oh, and stockings and my work flats.”

“Yes, my Love.”

“Wonderful, thank you. Did you do the laundry yesterday and put out fresh clean towels in the bathroom?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Excellent.”

She got out of bed and took a quick sip of coffee as she rushed into the bathroom. A moment later he heard the shower being turned on and two seconds after that the bathroom door opened and her pajamas came flying out for him to pick up, fold and place by the bed. He took the time waiting for her to finish to quickly make the bed before getting out the clothes she had asked for.

He really loved this part of the day, well really any part of the day when he was doing something for her or waiting attentively for her to come out and give him instructions on what to do next. It was a time of exquisite, attentive equipoise. When he had nothing else in the world to do, but be exactly where he was, with his attention focused on her, and waiting for her voice to give him direction and purpose.

A few minutes later the bathroom door opened and she came out with a large bath towel wrapped around her torso and another in her hands, vigorously drying her hair.

“Michael,” she said, looking at him directly, “I’ve been away for three days. While I was away, did you masturbate?”

“No, Ma’am! You told me especially not to.”

“Are you telling me the truth, as My sweet slaveboy?”

“Yes Ma’am, I wouldn’t lie to you, Ma’am.” 

“Good, that pleases me. Both that you didn’t masturbate and that you know never to lie to me. Now, you know that you will never get a reward just for obeying me, because that is what I always expect of you. But you’ve especially pleased me the way you took care of me when I came home last night and the way you’ve obeyed me while I was away. Tonight I think that I will give my slaveboy a special reward. Make sure you are showered, wearing the Joe Malone cologne I bought for you and ready.”


End file.
